Move to the Sound
by Elegant-Chaos
Summary: The song pulled him onto the dance floor with the help of several colorful drinks he didn't know the name of. He could feel the bass pounding in his chest like a second, desperate heartbeat. It seemed the music and the voice behind him asking, "Dance with me, Ichigo," became his whole world. Recklessly, Ichigo slung an arm around Renji's neck. "Just try and keep up."


**Author's Notes: Rated M for adult situations between two males/mild language.**

**Un-beta'd, as usual, so shoot me a private message if you see anything I've missed!_ Characters belong to Tite Kubo; I'm just a temporary puppeteer._**

* * *

The song pulled him onto the dance floor with the help of several colorful drinks he didn't know the name of. When the DJ blasted out heavy electronics the crowd roared in approval. Bodies were grinding, fists pumped.

Powerless to do anything but listen to the demands of the beat he moved, swaying hips in a way he never knew he could. He could feel the bass pounding in his chest like a second, desperate heartbeat. The lights flashed around him in bright streaks of neon. It was hot; the people packed around him moved in the same commanding rhythm, breathing in hot gasps and moans as the music seduced them.

He ran long fingers through his bright hair and tipped his head back with a grin. Colors swam in his vision while alcohol swam in his mind.

When the song ended and his heart slowed it's pace he made to go back to the bar but another beat, another tune of synthesized genius forced him to keep moving.

He had no idea how long he'd been there until his limbs ached with strain and his hair fell into his face, having sweated off the gel he'd spiked it up with. He kept moving, entranced by the invitation of freedom and joy on the dance floor.

Momentarily distracted by a flash of orange he stilled his movements. Orihime sat at the bar in a low-cut, tight pink shirt that showed off her midriff and her ample breasts, a small white skirt that barely covered her ass and ice-pick shoes that accentuated her mile-long legs. She smiled invitingly at him. Music forgotten in his friend's arrival, he began to leave the floor but his shirt was caught and he was pulled against a hot, hard body.

"Dance with me, Ichigo," and immediately, it seemed the music and the voice behind him became his whole world. He could concentrate on nothing more.

When Ichigo turned around it was Renji, wolfish grin curved on his lips. His black t-shirt hugged his chest and emphasized his muscular arms and many tattoos. His jeans were well worn and slung low on his sharp hip bones. All that hair was tied back into a ponytail. Strands damp with sweat, just a few shades darker than his natural, obnoxious red, hung in his eyes and grazed his cheekbones. His large hand slid around Ichigo's thin waist and tugged him closer as Renji began to move.

"C'mon," he encouraged, leaning his head down to talk in Ichigo's ear so he could hear, before repeating himself. "Dance with me."

Recklessly, Ichigo smirked and slung an arm around Renji's neck, grinding his pelvis against his partner's. "Just try and keep up," he challenged.

The pace was fast, matching the music and rocking bodies.

Ichigo slid his arms down Renji's chest and turned himself around, facing away from Renji. He circled his hips slowly against Renji's and when Renji's hands came to his wait it was no surprise. Ichigo grinned at the touch, at the way Renji gripped and directed his hips in that same delicious, agonizing circle against him.

The more they moved together the more they abandoned the music for their own pace. Teaching, learning, and surprising each other they swayed, and slid, and _moved_ against one another. It was brutal—addictive.

They wanted more.

Renji's hands gripped at Ichigo's slender hips, pushing and pulling him in the way he wanted while his thumbs slipped under the hem of Ichigo's dark blue t-shirt to caress the hard, hot skin there. The feel of the rough pads of his thumbs brushing lightly, tickling his skin was pleasurable enough to have Ichigo harshly grinding back against Renji. And the way that Renji thrust forward immediately showing just how much he really liked that, made Ichigo tip his head back, eyes open on the flashing lights and moan. And _oh_, did he hope Renji could hear it over the music.

The sound of it sent a thrill running through the tips of Renji's fingers, down his spine, to his toes and right back up to settle in his cock. When Ichigo's gaze slid from the ceiling to the corner of his eye and looked at Renji in a way that begged and demanded, submitted and challenged all at once, Renji didn't think he'd ever been harder.

Ichigo hardly noticed that a hand was missing from his hips when Renji started moving against him again, rougher than before. But he noticed when everything went black and everything got louder. It took him only a moment to realize that Renji had placed a hand over his eyes.

Deprived of one sense, the other four intensified.

The music invaded his ears, pounding and screeching at him to move, to shift, to just _go_ and follow the beat, wherever it took him. He could hear Renji's heavy breathing behind him in short gasps and grunts when their hips met. He swore he could feel every minuscule movement of Renji's hands, damp on Ichigo's face, the other, having moved completely under his shirt, sliding and slipping along the muscle, circling around his naval and teasing the waistband of his jeans. He sucked in a large breath through his nose and smelled the spice and earth that was Renji, the sweat and alcohol that was the club. When he exhaled he touched his tongue to his above his top lip, collecting the salty sweat and tasting something else.

If energy had a flavor, this would have been it. It was as if the air was sparkling, fizzing like soda on his tongue, dark and potent and destroying him. It sparked through his body, making him shudder powerfully against Renji and Ichigo felt him tighten his hold.

Mouth open and panting, driven by the urgent bass, Ichigo brought a hand up to peel away Renji's. He turned around and daringly placed Renji's palm on his ass, felt him squeeze when he leaned up just a little to groan in Renji's ear, "Take me somewhere."

Ichigo's hand was still on Renji's, keeping it on his back pocket as he walked back slowly just a few steps, waiting for Renji to either take the lead or pull away. Renji gave Ichigo's ass another squeeze before turning his hand over to grip Ichigo's wrist and shoulder his way in front, twisting through the throngs of dancing bodies. Ichigo's heartbeat pounded quick and heavy though him as Renji led him to the bathroom.

Renji opened the door, barely relieved that it was empty at the moment, and made his way to the largest stall. The metal door felt cold on his hand and after so much heat from the dance floor, it sent a little chill through him. He shivered and shoved it closed behind them, throwing the lock right before Ichigo grabbed his shoulders, pressed him firmly against the stall door and kissed him hard.

Renji immediately put his hands on Ichigo's ass and dragged him closer, tilting his head and opening his mouth for Ichigo's tongue. He tasted like alcohol, strong and bitter, and something a little fruity. Fleetingly, Renji wanted to tease Ichigo for ordering girly drinks but he didn't have room in his brain for anything other than marveling at the way Ichigo rolled his hips against Renji and moaned, biting at his lips.

The music was muffled through the door of the bathroom but the bass came through, soft and dark. Ichigo found himself moving against Renji to the sound. It echoed in his ears, his skin, his blood. Ichigo broke away from Renji's mouth just enough to suck in a breath and lick his lips. He was so close that his tongue flicked against Renji's lips too and Renji made a low sound in his throat that had Ichigo's hips jerking out of rhythm.

"I wanna," Ichigo said, voice hoarse with disuse.

"Wanna what?" Renji chased after Ichigo's mouth but he had turned his head slightly and Renji found his jaw instead. He mouthed along the sharp line of it, sucking and biting and grinding his cock against Ichigo's.

One of Ichigo's hands went to Renji's collarbone, the other to his hip and pushed Renji off of him, flattened him against the door. He dropped to his knees, hands sliding down and over to undo Renji's belt. Renji threw his head back and knocked it harshly against the door as he hissed out "_fuck_," between his teeth.

Absently, Ichigo mouthed at the crotch of Renji's jeans, grinning against the line of his cock.

"Fuck, Ichigo, yeah," Renji whispered and gingerly put his hands in Ichigo's hair as he pulled Renji's jeans apart, shoved them down his thighs. Heat punched through him when he found that Renji hadn't worn any underwear. Thick black lines tapered to points at his pelvis and with a loud groan, Ichigo attached his mouth to one and sucked, breathing the scent of Renji in through his nose. Thick and musky, sweat giving just a hint of sour, Ichigo wondered how it felt like the smell made his head more cloudy than the alcohol. His hand was wrapped around Renji's cock and he stroked slowly, his eyes drifting up to find Renji's.

Renji's mouth was open and he was already panting, hands flexing in Ichigo's hair, gripping tight when Ichigo slid his hand down loosely and moved his mouth to lick a line up and fit his mouth around the top. A short moan leaped out of Renji's mouth like the pleasure was such a surprise.

Ichigo tightened his grip and sucked hard as he tongued the slit of Renji's cock and Renji's head fell back against the door again, breathing Ichigo's name through his lips.

Ichigo swiveled his head and lessened his suction, sliding his tongue around to make Renji all slippery. He bobbed down and back up a couple times, sucking harder at the top and pressing with his tongue near the bottom, Renji's sighs and broken moans tell him where to go and what to do. Pulling off, he slid his lips down the side of Renji's cock, suckling lightly and replacing the hand that had been slowly and carefully massaging his balls with his swollen mouth. One hand stayed on Renji's hip, fingers digging in deep every once in a while just to feel skin and muscle underneath, the other was moving on Renji's cock, fingers tightening on the head and sweeping quickly back and forth over the slit.

By the repeated "_oh, oh_," Ichigo figured that Renji was getting close, so he put his lips back around the tip of Renji's cock, swirling his tongue around the head. His hand covered the places his mouth wasn't touching, tugging lightly at his balls or wrapped tight around the base and stroking.

"Ichigo," Renji pleaded. The music swelled suddenly, bass and lyrics pouring in and cutting off just as quickly as though someone has opened the door and promptly pulled it closed, but it was enough for Ichigo to feel it course through him again. His fingers came back up to move forcefully over the tip and Ichigo's mouth gravitated to the lovely hipbone that jutted out. He scraped his teeth over it and felt Renji jerk.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna—" Renji warned, and Ichigo moved his fingers faster, a little harder. he sank his teeth over Renji's hipbone and sucked violently, fingers digging into the soft skin of Renji's inner thigh.

"Christ!" Renji barked out and Ichigo covered Renji's cock with his mouth, both hands flying to Renji's hips to hold him as Ichigo opened his throat to take Renji deep.

"Oh, fuck, Jesus I'm—" Renji grunted and doubled over, hand on Ichigo's shoulder and one cupping the back of his head. His hips thrust shallowly into Ichigo's mouth, forcing himself deeper and making Ichigo choke. Renji's moan was low and long as he felt himself at the back of Ichigo's throat, emptying out. When Ichigo swallowed it, licked a little playfully at the drop of come that beaded at the tip, Renji thought his legs might buckle and was glad for Ichigo's hands on his hips. His blood thundered in his ears and made him throb all over. The walls of the bathroom trembled with the force of the music as Ichigo pulled off and licked his obscenely red lips.

He stood, knees popping loudly and buried his face in Renji's neck. Ichigo bit softly, made a high whining sound around the skin caught in his teeth.

As fast as he could with shaking hands, Renji undid Ichigo's belt, button and zipper, shoving away the hand Ichigo had pressed firmly against his own erection. He fit his lips against Ichigo's and tasted himself, moaned into Ichigo's mouth. Thrusting his hand into Ichigo's jeans and underwear, wrapping his fingers around him tightly, Renji moved.

The gasp left Ichigo in a breath of hot air against Renji's face and his eyes were going glassy, mouth open wide with the shock of pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel good." Renji said against Ichigo's cheek, fingers spreading around the slickness Ichigo created, hand moving fast and sloppy. "You were so pretty on your knees, felt so hot. God, your _mouth_." Renji bit at the corner of Ichigo's lips sharply with his teeth. Ichigo shook against him, eyes closed, nearly mindless with how good he felt. He could feel his heartbeat everywhere; sharp in his fingertips, thick his throat, pulsing hotly in his cock. Faintly, Ichigo wondered if Renji could feel it.

"I want to fuck you," Renji confessed against Ichigo's damp lips. "I want to turn you around and fuck you against a dirty bathroom wall with this music playing." Ichigo couldn't hold in the small whimper at the image of being on hands and knees, Renji bent over him and thrusting inside to the sound of the bass. His cock spurted precome and Renji swept his palm, rough and calloused, over the wet head.

"Ah," he gasped out lightly, hands clenching at Renji's shoulders, hips rolling into the tight channel of Renji's hand.

"I want to ride you—want to spread you out on the floor, stretch myself open and see your face when you watch yourself disappear inside me." Ichigo grit his teeth together painfully tight to keep from embarrassing himself with a high pitched moan.

"Come for me." Renji said, tone begging and desperate, lips and teeth and tongue against the long column of Ichigo's neck. "I want you to come in your jeans and feel it the rest of the night."

"_Oh_." Ichigo drew the word out in three syllables, head tipping back and body convulsing as he came in Renji's furiously tugging hand. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip as Renji moaned, hand moving so easy over the soaked head of Ichigo's cock, and bit at Ichigo's neck.

When Renji removed his hand from Ichigo's pants, kissed lightly at Ichigo's slack mouth, he pulled some toilet paper from the wall and wiped his hand off. He tossed it in the toilet and flushed it, turning back to see Ichigo slowly doing the buckle on his jeans. Eyes locked on each other, Renji did up his own jeans, then walked back to Ichigo to cup his face in his hands.

He stroked his thumb over the sweaty line of Ichigo's cheek and when Ichigo smiled, eyes shining, Renji tipped his head down slightly and kissed him. It was more gentle this time, with Ichigo's hands coming up to hold lightly onto Renji's wrists, lips parting and coming back together, tongues teasing with an almost-touch.

Renji pulled back and Ichigo was still smiling. Ichigo bit the corner of his lip briefly before letting it go and saying quietly, "Come home with me?"

Renji grinned, quick and elated. "Definitely."

* * *

**End Notes: Everyone has to have at least one dirty clubbing AU. Thanks for reading mine, and I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to get back into a steady groove of writing so bear with me, please. :) Feedback is greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you thought!**


End file.
